knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings are your main source of gold in the game with a few that serve other purposes. The Arena, Fusion Master and Chance Chest buildings cannot be sold, but all other buildings can be sold for 20% of the purchase price, regardless of upgrades. If you sell a building, a gold bar will pop out which you can click on again to collect. (This last bit is not necessary, gold bars will start to expire after 10 seconds, but will be added to your balance once gone. It just speeds up collecting.) All buildings can be moved around and flipped in two directions. Buildings of the same size can be swapped to move them around - there is no need to sell buildings in order to rebuild them elsewhere. (Although a 2 spot building can not switch places with two, 1 spot buildings.) You can buy expansions in your Castle to get extra building spots. Utility Buildings Arena, Chance Chest, and Fusion Master The Arena, Chance Chest, and Fusion Master are free utility buildings which each serve a different purpose. Armorsmith The Armorsmith is used to forge new armors from items you collect from monsters and bosses (and also from chests, tournament wins, etc). You can build multiple Armormiths to craft several armors at the same time, but each additional Armorsmith costs progressively more to build. Each Armorsmith can also be upgraded to reduce production times of new armors. *1st: Free, 2nd: 5,000 gp, 3rd: 25,000 gp, 4th: 20 Gems, 5th: 40 Gems, 6th: 80 Gems Income Buildings Each building produces gold at different rates. Once their storage is full, they will stop generating gold until emptied. You can collect gold by clicking on the bag icon hovering over the building (which appears at about 25% capacity), or by clicking on the building and selecting 'collect' from the menu. Upgrades increase gold production and storage capacity while keeping the time to fill roughly the same, resulting in a higher gold gain per hour. Level 3 upgrades are the same as a level 2 upgrade, with an added 25% storage bonus on top. A level 3 Fountain takes 6m15s to fill up versus 5 minutes on a level 1 or 2. Fountain The Fountain is an excellent and inexpensive source of gold during active play, particularly in the early stages of the game, but it quickly reaches its maximum storage capacity and must be collected from often. Guard Tower The Guard Tower produces gold slowly, but has a relatively large storage capacity making it better suited for accumulating gold while you are away from the game. It is a good option for the early stages of the game, but is quickly trumped by the Tavern and Dungeon, and later by the Training Grounds. Cathedral The Cathedral functions much like the Fountain, producing relatively small amounts of gold quickly. However, in terms of gold per hour, the Fountain or Conservatory are better choices, and the Tavern produces gold at about the same rate with a much larger storage capacity. Other than to fulfill quest requirements, it is best to quickly overlook this building. * Contrary to game description, actual production appears to be 445 gp/h. Tavern The Tavern produces slightly less gold per hour than the Cathedral, but has a much larger storage capacity making it the better option of the two. It produces a reasonable amount of gold during both active play and while away from the game (at least until the Dungeon, Training Field, or Monster Nest can be afforded). Crystal Conservatory The Crystal Conservatory is a good, though expensive, replacement for the Fountain - it produces the same or more gold per hour, has a much larger storage capacity, and doesn't need to be collected from as frequently. It is best used for active play, and can eventually be replaced by the Monster Nest. Dungeon The Dungeon is a good replacement for the Tavern - it earns roughly the same amount of gold per hour, but has a much larger storage capacity. The Dungeon is the best 1x1 income building for accumulating gold while away from the game, but the Training Field at 2x1 are still a better option because they accumulate more gold faster. Training Field The Training Field is the best income building overall as it has the fastest gold production rate combined with the largest storage capacity. It's downside is that it takes up 2x1 squares, but it still beats the Dungeon provided you collect from it twice a day. For players who are active once or twice a day, this building will be the best to suit their needs Test Confirmation: '''I have timed the Training Field and determined that level 1 of the Training Field produces around 900 g/h. I looked at the screen that says how much gold per hour. ''Method of Testing (25 Mar 2014)' #Using 1 hour interval with a stopwatch to make the error in timing less significant Monster Nest The Monster Nest replaces the Crystal Conservatory as the highest gold producing building for active play. However, the Training Field is probably a better value due to its similar or higher gold production rate and high storage capacity which makes it good for both active play and when you are away from the game. With the appearance of epic boss Corvus, the Monster Nest has been upgraded. Level 1 now produces 800gp/h (was 750gp/h) and stores 3,200 gp (was 1,500 gp). This means it now takes 4 hours to fill up, and becomes far more interesting as a production building. Category:Gameplay * Category:Storyline